Hoy Puede ser el Día
by carisma266
Summary: Hoy era un dia importante para sakuura bueno mas bien para kakashi hoy era su cumpleaños asi que sakura no podia perder la aoportunidad de felicitarlo y puede que pase lo que ella siempre a querido decirle...


HOY PUEDE SER EL DIA

Que tal chicas aquí otra vez que me agarro la inspiración el día de hoy así decidí escribir esta pequeña historia espero les agrade un poco y ya saben que acepto todo tipo de comentario. Por cierto antes que se me olvide dejen felicitar a mi lindo y favorito jounin . KAKASHI MUCHAS FELICIDADES jejej ahora si me voy a esperen a toas las chicas y chicos mexicanos que lean esto VIVA MEXICO jajajajaja los que no me entiendas es que hoy es una celebración para nosotros los mexicanos jajaj ahorráis me retiro por que me voy a celebrar la independencia jajaja adiosin

**Nota**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es de Mashashi Kishimotov, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Hoy era un día muy importante para la aldea de la hoja, mas bien era muy importante para cierta kunochi pelirsoa, si hoy era 15 de septiembre hoy era el cumpleaños del Ninja genio, así que era un buen pretexto para regalarle algo especial y no lo malinterpretaran sus amigos así que no podía perder esta oportunidad que le daba la vida, así que se armo de valor eh ir a buscarlo. Y tal vez podía declarársele lo único que esperaba no era que la rechazaran de nuevo. Pero pensando bien se arriesgaba mucho por que conociéndolo sabia que le iba a decir que estaba mal y claro le iba a dar el clásico sermón pero eso no le importaba lo único que quería era que se diera cuenta que ya no era su alumna y que la viera como mujer.

-Hola Sakura- se acerca cierto rubio- a donde vas tan rápido eh- aquella chica no quería perder el tiempo pero conociéndolo bien tenia que parar

Hola naruto- tenia demasiada prisa- adiós- sin dejar que aquel chico la siguiera interrumpiendo salio de ahí.

Pero creo que hoy no seria nada fácil encontrar a su sensei,- maldición no esta en su departamento- efectivamente el peligris no estaba ,así que decidió buscarlo al bosque, pero de igual forma no estaba ahí- adonde estará- corría por todos la dos pero no lo encontraba- y si tal vez lo mandaron a una misión hay no puede ser eso- así que sin pensarlo dos veces decido ir a la oficina de la hokague- hola tsunade se puede- se asomo A ver a su querida maestra, tenia que asegurarse que esta vez no estaba como histérica , al entrar vio a una rubia tranquila disfrutando aquel día.

-Hola Sakura pasa- esta vez aquella mujer estaba feliz- que te trae por aquí- Sakura se sorprendió al ver a su maestra con un pequeño regalo _"quien se lo abra dado o tal vez es para kakashi sensei después de todo es uno de los mejores jounin de la aldea"_

-Es que vengo a preguntarle una cosa- esta vez estaba decidía a declararle su amor al jounin así que si era necesario salir de la aldea para encontrarlo lo haría- ¿usted sabe a donde se encuentra kakashi sensei?- se puso un poco nerviosa.

-¡Kakashi!- se le quedo viendo a su alumna- me imagino que a de estar en su departamento- le sonrío a su alumna- para que lo estas buscando Sakura- sin querer Sakura se le había olvidado esconder aquella cajita- acaso piensas reglarle eso- a pesar de que Sakura quiso negarlo su ex sensei la conocía perfectamente

-Este bueno yo- aquella mujer le dio mucha risa ver a su alumna en ese estado- vera no es lo que párese tsunade- quiso mentir- es solo para agradecerle que ha estado conmigo estos dos años claro como "AMIGO"- tenia que decir que era solo amigo, no tenia el valor de decir que lo amaba.

-Entiendo- empezó a reírse de su alumna- si no esta en su departamento de seguro a de andar por ahí- se quedo callada- si quieres lo mando a buscar- aquella pelirosa se puso totalmente roja

-No se preocupe tsunade- empezó a reír como toda una tonta- no es necesario si no es hoy se lo puedo dar mañana- después de platicar un poco con su maestra decidió retirarse para haber si esta vez lo encontraba.

-Shizune-después de salir la pelirsosa tsunade llamo a su asistente-toma esto mándaselo a kakashi- su asistente se le quedo mirando era algo nuevo ver a la coda de su maestra regalando algo.

-Disculpa tsunade-sama es para kakashi- la rubia se le quedo mirando.

-Si es para kakashi- la pelinegra no podía creerlo- después de todo el es uno de los mejor jounin y creo que lo pueda necesitar-a pesar que tsunade era una neurótica y tacaña, se había acordado que era cumpleaños del Ninja genio, y era necesario regale algo independiente mente de que la asía enojar por sus atrasos que siempre tenia y claro que también era algo raro, era un buen Ninja.

-Tsunade y para que es esto no creo que sea necesario eso para el- sin querer la chica había visto que el regalo eran dos boletos para ir aquella aguas termales con todos los gastos pagados- además a el no le gustan esos lugares.

-No te preocupes shizune el sabrá como utilizarlos- definitivamente aquella rubia tenia otras intenciones-así que mándaselo.

su asistente se quedo mirando aquellos boletos"_ no entiendo nada tsunade regalando boletos para ir a esas aguas termales que por cierto es uno de los lugares mas caros que hay en las afueras de la aldea"___mientras salía noto que la hokague se reía, "_haber espera un momento_" recordó que su maestra había recibido una visita de su viejo amigo jiraiya la a noche anterior – no puedo creerlo ahora si se va armar un lío- la pelinegra empezó a reírse- efectivamente esto ya se me hacia raro ella regalando esto- no era necesario pensar mas aquellos boletos se los había dado aquel viejo pervertido como le decía naruto, era para que ellos dos estuvieran a solas, pero lo único que se quedaba con la duda era con quien los podía utilizar el peligris- que desperdicio- suspiro- mejor me los hubiera dado a mi yo los hubiera utilizado con mi novio- después de ver aquellos boletos con tanta tristeza, se los entrego a uno de los jounin que pasaba por ahí.

-espero que esta vez si este después de todo no me tarde comiendo o si- la pelirosa había encontrado a su amigo escandaloso, el cual le insistió que comieran juntos-si no lo encuentro esta vez voy a matar a naruto por quitarme el tiempo-Sakura no le quedo de otra que regresar al departamento del peligris, todavía le quedaba algo de esperanza , pero para su buena suerte Esta vez el estaba ahí y claro para naruto por que tal vez esa vez seria la ultima vez que comiera ramen por que Sakura estaba decidida a matarlo - kakashi sensei que bueno que lo encuentro- estaba tan feliz de verlo que no noto que el peligris tenia una visita- quería darle esto- cuando estaba a punto de darle aquel regalo se escucho una voz de una mujer

-Kakashi- Sakura _"esta con una mujer"_ se quedo callada tal vez era su imaginación - quien es- efectivamente era una mujer- a hola Sakura- aquella mujer se había asomada desde la recamara del peligris.

-Hola Rin- se quedo totalmente callada al ver aquella mujer hermosa saliendo de la habitación del peligris-discúlpeme kakashi sensei- quería salir de ahí- me voy adiós- sin decir nada salio de ahí corriendo a toda prisa, no quería que la viera llorar como toda una niña tonta después de ver aquella escena.

-Sakura- el pelgris solo alcanzo a decir su nombre- espera- era demasiado tarde su alumna se había ido sin explicarle.

-Que estupida soy- saltaba por los tejados de la casa quería estar sola- por que a mi- esta vez se sentía fatal así que decidió ir ala parte del bosque para desahogarse un poco- por que ami-Sakura no tardo mucho llegar a lo mas profundo del bosque- de nuevo me eh desilusionado- Sakura no aguanto mas aquellas lagrimas, esta vez lloraría como nunca lo había hecho.

Sakura se había levantado temprano para arreglarse lo mejor que pudo por que según ella este día iba hacer muy importante, toda la noche no había podido dormir por que se estaba meditando y ver la manera de armarse de valor para decirle a su sensei que se había enamorado de el sin querer. Pero también no había dormido por estar pensando en que momento y por que se había enamorado de aquel peligris, pero pensándolo bien ¿quien no se enamoraría de aquel hombre?, si era todo un misterio, ¿a que mujer no le gustaba eso? Pero también era muy sexy a pesar que llevaba aquella mugrosa mascara que por cierto nunca se la quitaba tan solo imaginar su rostro, suspiraba sin querer , cosa que le fascinaba, hasta ya se había convertido en su hobbies, pero ese no era el punto se había enamorado de el por ser atento con ella y que siempre el estaba en aquellos momento cuando aquel chico la desprecio al principio lo miraba como amigo solamente, pero se enamoro de el, se sentía como toda una estupida, ¿Por qué no se había fijado en naruto? Si el estaba los 365 días del año a pero no se tenia que fijar en su sensei, ¿Por qué el corazón la había traicionado? De esa manera, pero como dicen que en el corazón no se manda si lo sabia pero por que no había algún control para decirle que no se tenia que fijar en el pero desafortunadamente no existía así que no le queda otra que sufrir

-Que estupida soy- se decía a si misma- como pensé que el se fijara en mi- lloraba sin cesar- si tan solo me ve como una niña y desafortunadamente como su amiga bueno eso creo- empezó a dudar si el peligris la miraba a un que sea como su amiga- pero que idiota soy como no me di cuenta que rin podía ser su novia- Sakura seguía auto regañándose-si que tonta soy era algo lógico que podía ser su novia si ella siempre a estado enamorada de el y lo pero de todo que lo a de conocer a la perfeccion, tienen muchos años de ser amigos- se callo por un momento - como no me di cuenta de aquellos momentos cuando ellos estaban solos (iner. No seas tonta Sakura si te dabas cuenta en la manera de cómo ella lo miraba y se acercaba) tienes razón iner si me daba cuenta de cómo ella le coqueteaba a el pero tenia la esperanza que el se fijara en mi pero viéndolo bien aquella mujer - Sakura se empezó a mirar- es demasiado guapa - no pudo mas tenia que golpear algo para desahogarse- soy todo un asco Sakura (iner. No pienses así)-como no voy a pensar así para empezar no soy muy alta que digamos, no estoy muy bien proporcionada, y lo peor me visto horrible- de nuevo aquellas lagrimas- pero ve a rin ella si se sabe vestir ella si es una mujer muy sexy- se quedo callada de nuevo- definitivamente no tengo comparación alguna, pero eso no es todo ella tiene mas ventaja ella es de la misma edad de el como no se fijaría en ella, es mas madura que yo- Sakura seguía llorando- si tan solo fuera madura como ella pero no soy toda una inmadura de 17 años - cuando estaba un poco mas tranquila decidió ir se a su casa, pero antes tenia que deshacerse de aquella caja, ahora si no tenia las fuerzas para dársela así que la aventó hacia atrás para que se perdiera y claro no quería ver a donde caía.

-Hay- al momento de lazarla se escucho la voz de un hombre- deberías de tener mas cuidado al lanzar cosas- aquella voz se le hacia tan conocías, pero eso no podía ser ya que el estaba con aquella mujer, pero quien seria

Así que con algo de miedo al principio volteo haber quien era, tenia que ver si era algún enemigo- kakashi sensei- pero no, era el, al principio pensó que era mejor que fuera otra persona pero no tenia que ser el, pero eso no era lo importante si no cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí- que hace usted aquí- el peligris solo le sonrío

-Me quede algo preocupado al ver que te ibas llorando así que decidí ir a buscarte- le sonrío como si nada- esto es tuyo- en su mano derecha se encontraba aquella cajita color rosa

-Así gracias- se puso algo nerviosa- pero ya no lo quiero- ya no era necesario dársela.

-Y eso por que- se hacia el que no sabia para quien era- que no pensabas dárselo alguien- le sonrío- creo que deberías de dársela- desafortunadamente o mas bien afortunadamente a que su sensei tenia un buen oído había escuchado todo lo que había dicho su niña querida.

-Ya no es necesario kakashi sensei- sus ojos reflejaban tristeza- por que el esta con otra mujer mas bella- por mas que quiso aguantarse a no llorar, como siempre la traicionaban aquellos ojos- me tengo que ir- pensaba que no la había escuchado

-Sakura- la tomo del brazo esta vez no quería que saliera corriendo- por que piensas que esta con alguien- Sakura no podía creerlo acaso el le estaba diciendo que estaba equivocada- por que no le preguntas quien era aquella mujer.

Sakura se quedo callada no podía pensar bien- para que si se nota que ella realmente es perfecta para el- el peligirs se le quedo viendo con mucha ternura.

-De nuevo estas equivocada Sakura- la jalo un poco para abrazarla- que poco me conoces.

-Lo conozco muy bien- aquella chica era muy necia- por eso se que para usted soy poca cosa- Sakura no quería verlo-déjeme ir- como no la soltaba lo trato de empujar para que lo soltara pero sin querer los dos se cayeron.

-Realmente no conoces mis gustos realmente no me conoces Sakura - se puso algo serio como era posible que su alumna no se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba pero pensándolo bien era muy ingenua- Sakura tu no eres poca cosa para mi - Sakura se quedo inmóvil no podía creerlo que era lo que le había dicho, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa al estar en esa posición, y quien no aquel hombre estaba encima de ella- tu eres perfecta para mi

-eso no es cierto no me mien… – no dejo que continuara reprochándole que era poca cosa para el- kakashi sensei- no se había dado cuenta que aquel hombre había bajado su mascara_ "es realmente guapísimo_" tantas veces lo había imaginado su rostro pero eso era muy poca cosa, al ver aquel rostro totalmente blanco un poco pálido pero no quería decir que se veía mal si no todo lo contrario aquel color era perfecto pero eso no era todo aquella nariz tan fina y respingada, "como se cuidara para que no se la lastiman" si siempre recibía uno que otro golpe en la cara, pero aquellos labios tan finos y algo rojizos, acaso era un ángel caído del cielo.

-Sakura- al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios despertó de aquel estado- yo nunca te vi. como una amiga si no todo lo contrario- aquella chica no podía creerlo su sensei no la veía como amiga- te veía mas como amiga y no me refiero a que el cariño que te tenia era como de un hermano mayor-suspiro sin querer- si no te veía como mi amor imposible- Sakura no quería oírlo si no besarlo así que no lo pensó dos veces y le robo un beso, al principio le dio algo de nervios por que no sabia besar muy bien que digamos pero después se le olvido todo eso, al ver que el la estaba besaron con tanta ternura y la estaba ayudando un poco.

Los dos se separaron a los pocos minutos-kakashi sensei- no podía creerlo en verdad la amaba- en verdad me ama- pensaba que todo era un sueño

Kakashi sonrío- Sakura- se puso algo serio- te amo-sonrío y la beso-jamás vuelvas a decir que eres poca cosa para mi entendido- suspiro- tu eres perfecta mas que mi amiga rin-sonrío.

Sakura lo abraso-esta bien lo prometo- sonrío y lo beso de nuevo.

-Umm-se separo un poco de ella- antes que se me olvide- sakura se le quedo mirando- quería preguntarte si puedes ir conmigo a las aguas termales- sonrío

Sakura se le quedo mirando- si claro-suspiro-pero cuando seria.

-Umm pues seria ahorita- sakura se sorprendió-es que es tsunade me regalo esto-saco los dos boletos- que la verdad pensé para que los quiero si no hay que me acompañe-sonrío-por eso rin estaba ahí- suspiro- es que se las iba a regalar para que fuera con su novio.

-Que – a un mas se sorprendió por lo de rin- ya tiene novio rin- suspiro- que tonta me eh visto verdad.

-Umm-se le quedo mirando- no te viste así si no mas bien-suspiro-celosa- sakura se sonrojo-pero me gusto-la beso-anda vamos para que tomes unas cosas y nos vallamos

-Si- sakura se levanto junto con kakashi –a por cierto esto es para ti espero te guste- le entrego la cajita.

-Umm- la abrió y se sorprendió al ver que su pequeña niña le había comprado un porta shurikens nuevo- es muy lindo gracias-la beso- creo que ya me hacia falta uno-señalo el suyo que ya estaba algo desgastado.

-No creas que estoy diciendo que ese ya estaba viejo-se apeno un poco-es que pase por donde estaba y me gusto mucho para ti-

Kakashi la abraso- gracias-la beso-pero el mejor regalo has sido tu- sakura se sonrojo pero no alcanzo a decirle nada mas ya que la tomo de la mano para irse a su hogar.

Los dos eran felicites por primera ves y pues no decir de kakashi fue uno de sus mejore cumpleaños ya que tubo su mejor regalo, el amor de su pequeña alumna


End file.
